


invisible love

by 16_starz



Series: lupin's one shots | 2020 [6]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Whitemin Supremacy, like REALLY fucking short, wow those tags r a trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_starz/pseuds/16_starz
Summary: (This wasn't right. He was cornered. It wasn't supposed to feel good. Felix wasliterallycrying a few seconds ago. He should pull away.He should pull away.)
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Felix White
Series: lupin's one shots | 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696303
Kudos: 28





	invisible love

**Author's Note:**

> whitemin supremacy luvs <3
> 
> honestly it's better to not ask questions. just know im smitten over this pairing.

He was a mess. A torn apart, _very_ conflicted mess. Because who in their right mind would go to one of their past _clients_ and dump on him about the fact that his childhood friend committed suicide?

Apparently Felix did; that's what he was doing right now. He had called Henry and asked for a ride to his apartment, and just bursted into tears when he entered the apartment.

He had been rattling off in the darkness of Henry's living room, sobbing and shaking in his arms. White's words were dripping with anger and grief, expressing how Swordvalue had no reason to off himself. "Was it b-because he was trying to...to run away from the situation?" He choked out feeling his lungs collapse.

Henry doesn't say much, he only kept his hands resting on the other's upper back, letting all this information stew in the back of his head. It was obvious that the attorney was losing it. He needed to calm down; Felix was being repetitive and his mind wasn't the clearest.

The thief withdrew his hand from the other's back, bringing it up to cup his cheek instead. His thumb brushed along Felix's cheek, wiping any stray tears away. A breath caught in Henry's throat. There was an urge, a tiny little spark of what was the wrong decision.

"I don't...understand it, y'know?" Felix asked, his breathing shaky. "Why couldn't he talk to somebody? Swordvalue could've talked t—"

The attorney was interrupted. The feeling of the other man's lips on his was overwhelming his senses.

(This wasn't right. He was cornered. It wasn't supposed to feel good. Felix was _literally_ crying a few seconds ago. He should pull away. _He should pull away._ )

Felix let his eyes shut, and his hands moved up to grasp the other's shoulders; he kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> it looked so much longer in discord why
> 
> do you wanna yell abt henry stickmin with me? here's where you can find me!:  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/16_STARZZ  
> tumblr: https://sixteen-starz.tumblr.com/  
> simphat clan discord (meet other fans too!): https://discord.gg/EVrKW7w (i go by "thoink!" send me a message while you're at it .3.)


End file.
